Center of Attention
by DelenaxSteferine
Summary: "Pocos son los que la notan, a pesar de su natural belleza, pocos son los que notan lo inteligente y brillante que ella es. Pocos la conocen realmente, y pocos son los capaces de elegirla entre todas las demás sobresalientes estrellas que reinan en los cielos. Pero él lo hace, siempre lo hará, en realidad".


- ¡Dominique, Megara! ¡La cena ya está lista! 

La voz de la abuela Molly resonó desde el primer piso e hizo que la castaña y la rubia se pusieran de pie de un salto, saliendo de la cama en la que estaban sentadas, intercambiando los chismes que rondaban dentro de los muros del colegio. Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la escalera con desinterés, pero se detuvieron, debido a que Dominique, quien llevaba la delantera, se había frenado antes de poner un pie sobre el primer escalón.

- Hey, Domo… ¿Te molestaría apurarte? Ya sabes cómo se pone tu abuela cuando bajamos tarde para cenar. 

Megara Nott la miraba con desánimo, clavándole sus ojos miel en los suyos azules de tonalidades intensas. Dominique simplemente mantuvo aquel incómodo silencio, al cual su amiga no supo cómo reaccionar. La castaña soltó un suspiro que al parecer, trajo a Dom de vuelta al mundo real.

- Lo siento... Es que… Acabo de escuchar una voz. –Murmuró la rubia, sus ojos clavados hacia debajo de la escalera. Un escalofrío recorrió a Meg, quien tragó saliva y enarcó ambas cejas mirando con severidad a Dominique.

- ¿Una voz? ¿Qué quieres decir Nique? –Su voz sonó temblorosa, como si temiera algo malo.

Dominique se volvió hacia ella, mirándola fijamente, y luego, rompió en carcajadas. Megara, al comprender la broma que le había jugado su amiga, le dio una palmada brusca en el hombro.

- ¡Idiota! –exclamó la pelinegra, y ambas bajaron al comedor llenando el lugar de risas estrepitosas. 

Los ojos azules de Dominique recorrieron el lugar y se clavaron en una cabellera colorada. Instantáneamente, una sonrisa con sarna apareció en su bello rostro de veela. Le dio un codazo a su castaña amiga, y la Nott se volvió a ver lo que le indicó Dominique. Soltó una corta carcajada sarcástica al ver a Rose Weasley y a Lily Luna Potter hablando animadamente. 

Bien, la relación de Rose y Dominique nunca había sido muy buena, tan solo por la simple razón de la diferencia de las personalidades de cada una. Rose era el sol; la radiante y valiente Gryffindor, mientras que Dom, era la luna; La ambiciosa Slytherin, cuyo brillo no era tan intenso como el del sol, y sin embargo, su atrayente era más letal que el peor de los venenos.

En pocas palabras, las muchachas eran dos polos opuestos, que cuando chocaban, provocaban una potente explosión. 

Dominique clavó sus ojos en la joven sentada de lado a Rose. Lily era una bella muchacha de 15 años, alta y delgada, pálida y con un hermoso y brilloso cabello negro azulado, acompañado por unos fuertes ojos azules eléctricos. Y en aquel momento, se había percatado de la presencia de su prima y su acompañante. Enarcó ambas cejas, y se volvió a Rose, a la que le susurró unas palabras. Dominique se volvió a Meg, quien al parecer había notado lo mismo que ella, debido a que frunció el ceño. Luego, se volvió a mirar a la rubia y ambas intercambiaron unas sonrisas cargadas de suficiencia. Megara elevó los hombros, restándole importancia a aquel asunto y tomó asiento con Dominique en uno de los últimos lugares, lo más alejadas posible de las otras dos muchachas, y esperaron por la cena. 

La mesa estaba formada por los miembros de la familia Weasley-Potter, y obviamete, Megara, que era la única visitante que los abuelos Molly y Arthur habían permitido traer este año. Dominique observó la situación de aquella escena; Albus, James y Fred II conversaban realmente tensos sobre el partido de Quidditch que los Chudley Canons habían perdido el día anterior. Molly II, Victoire y Roxanne estaban sentadas en ronda, observando un objeto plano, delgado y del tamaño de la mano de las muchachas que lo admiraban. Dom reconoció aquel artefacto como un iPhone, un gran y llamativo objeto que los muggles utilizaban para comunicarse. Por último, Hugo comentaba con los adultos sus excelentes calificaciones del año anterior y cómo pensaba manejarse en este nuevo año escolar. Las únicas que en ese momento mantenían el silencio eran ella y su amiga. La verdad era que aquel silencio se debía a que ninguna de las dos serpientes eran muy pacientes que digamos, y el hambre era un factor que no ayudaba demasiado. Dominique, que ya se iba a salir de sus casillas, se puso de pie y alzó la voz.

- Se supone que esta es la hora de cenar. Y aún así, todavía no veo la cena en la mesa. -La rubia de los ojos azules habló tranquila, pero con una expresión seria e inescrutable en su rostro. Pudo ver como el silencio invadió la sala, y una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios.

Al parecer las palabras de la hija mediana de los Weasley-Delacour tenían mucho peso en la familia, puesto a que todos mantuvieron el silencio y se sentaron debidamente en su silla, esperando por empezar a comer. Dominique bajó la mirada, y se encontró con la de Megara, quien la miraba a punto de romper en carcajadas que claramente intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener. Dominique sonrió con suficiencia, y volvió a su asiento.

La cena había sido deliciosa. Y claro, como cualquier comida que haya sido cocinada por la abuela Molly. Todos la habían disfrutado y la mayoría había pasado un buen momento. Sin embargo, un aire de melancolía se notaba en el ambiente de los adultos, quienes mañana por la mañana les dirían adiós a sus hijos, quienes ingresarían a otro año escolar en Hogwarts. Dominique salió a tomar aire, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Soltó un suspiro. Desde que la cena había concluido, estuvo sintiendo una punzada en el pecho. Y como no, si estaba a horas de ingresar a su último año. Su último año en un colegio maravilloso. Sí, todos sufren los exámenes, los deberes, los castigos, pero, cuando eso ya no esté, la rubia sabe que lo extrañará demasiado. Miró hacia el cielo, y se preguntó si Rose, Albus, Fred o Megara, quienes tenían su misma edad, se sentían de aquella forma en estos momentos. 

La rubia tragó saliva, y se alejó lo más posible de la casa. En ocasiones como ésta, Dominique disfrutaba solo de su propia compañía. Se recargó en un viejo roble apartado de todos los otros, y se dedicó a mirar las estrellas. Recordó cuando de pequeña su madre la comparó con el infinito cielo. _"Mi hija es un mistegio. Nunca la conocegás gealmente. Es como el cielo, con tantos secgetos que guagda. Mi niña puede pagecegte fgía, distante e incluso indifegente, pero yo soy su madge. Y sé que ella desea dagse a conocer gealmente, sólo que teme las consecuencias que ésto pueda tgaerle." _Y también recordó la cólera que desató aquel día. Aquella furia que le provocó el hecho de que su madre pueda leerla como se lee a un libro. Se había sentido... Un libro abierto. Y sentirse de aquella forma, era malo. Jodidamente malo. Dom pestañeó, como si saliera de una ensoñación, y amagó para apartarse del árbol. Pero algo la detuvo. Sobresaltada, vio como un joven alto y rubio la mantenía aferrada de su brazo.

- Oh bonita, ¿Ya te vas? -El chico habló con diversión, al ver la reacción de la muchacha.

- ¡Scorpius! -Dominique exclamó, furiosa, apartando el brazo de él y cruzándolos sobre su pecho.

- Vamos Dominique, fue solo una broma. Pero te veías realmente asustada. Fue divertido. -Declaró él, pero ninguna sonrisa se formó en su rostro. La chica mantuvo aquella dura expresión clavando sus ojos en los grises del chico.- ¿Y qué haces aquí sola? ¿Estás en una etapa de depresión o qué?

- No, no estoy en ninguna etapa de depresión. Simplemente quería estar sola, ¿Es demasiado pedir? -reclamó Dom, mordiéndose el labio. Apartó la mirada unos segundos, pero rápidamente la volvió a él- Y mira quien habló. El hecho de que estés rondando solo por un lugar que ni siquiera es tu casa, asusta, ¿Lo sabes? -La rubia habló rápidamente, y Scorpius no pudo evitarlo, y sonrió.

- Tranquila rubia. Albus me invitó. Vine por aparición y... Pues aparecí en el medio de la nada. Suerte, _o no_, que te encontré a ti. ¿Te molestaría darme un tour? -Le sonrió divertido, y ella bufó.

- Quien lo diría... Una Weasley rescatando a un Malfoy en apuros. Esto debe ser publicado. -Bromeó Nique, mientras comenzaba a caminar con el chico detrás suyo.

- Mejor dicho, una _Delacour_ rescantando a un Malfoy. Porque, bonita, tú de Weasley no tienes nada.

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con intención de irritarla, dedució ella. Simplemente las ignoró, y siguió su camino hacia la casa, pero pronto se detuvo.

- Espera un minuto... ¡Megara es la única invitada que fue permitida este año! -exclamó Dominique, volteándose para estar cara a cara con el rubio.

- Mmm, al parecer hubo un pequeño cambio de planes, y mi querida prima no es la única con consentimiento a venir. -Se burló él- Pero vamos, fue una suerte para ti que haya sido yo antes de que el novio de Lily, ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Lysander?

- Si crees que me incomoda el hecho de que mi prima menor salga con mi ex, lamentablemente para ti, te diré que...

- Cállate Dominique. -Finalizó él y se adelantó el paso antes de llegar a la casa.

La rubia se quedó helada. No era la fuerza de sus palabras, ni el hecho de que él la haya tratado con indiferencia, lo que la había impactado. Lo que realmente la había sorprendido, es que ella lo obedeció. ¿Por qué sus palabras la habían influenciado tanto...? Era otro Malfoy. Otra estúpida rata inmoral, idiota, y engreída. Era la clase de persona que ella evita, o... Que la atrae.

- Y, Delacour... -Scorpius se había volteado a verla, y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella- Eres como un libro, ¿Sabes? Hasta el momento, te me haces muy difícil de leer. -Él torció la sonrisa, y luego, se volvió para ingresar a la Madriguera, dejando a una sorprendida Dominique, con la sola compañía de las estrellas.


End file.
